Hostage
by girliegokuMandz
Summary: Behind the scenes of the part that we never got to see. Yuna is kidnapped from the burning sands of Bikanel Island, forced to marry the psychopathic Lord Seymour. She what she goes through as she tries to escape numerously from his grasp.
1. Chapter 1

HOSTAGE

The heavy heat of the scorching sun weighed down upon the young summoner. Every step was a battle, her body struggling to maintain its composure. She could feel the life draining out of her, more and more, as each second passed. Yuna was fighting a losing war.

Carrying her wobbling body up the unstable ground of a sandy hill, Yuna peered around, absorbing her surroundings. She licked her moist less lips. On the far horizon, the young summoner targeted a shadowy silhouette off a tall manmade structure. _I don't know if I'll be able to make it. _She thought to herself.

Making the decision to head out for the far off sanctuary, Yuna effortlessly slid down to the bottom of the hill, using her arm as a shield against the blistering heat which was like a burning fire upon her face. Finding her body lying on the burning sands, she didn't know if she had the strength to pick herself up. _It's so far away._

Using her last reservoir of strength, Yuna picked herself up unto her hands and knees, and raised her head so that she could see her fleeting hope. _It's hopeless. _She thought as looked at the tower. It seemed to pull away from her, becoming further and further away the more she stared.

Letting go, she sat down on her knees and watched the sand absorb her dripping sweat. She couldn't think. It was like a dream. A dream that she would never wake up from. A dream that could only end with her eternal sleep.

Breathing in the hot, heavy air, Yuna stared at the sand before her knees, waiting for the last of her energy to drain away, allowing the winds of fate to carry her away from this pain. She wished she could see her friends and family one last time. To tell them how much she loves them, and how much she appreciates everything that they have done for her. The thought that she could never express what was in her heart bought a blanket of regret over her.

The fatigued and chainless thoughts that Yuna was deeply absorbed in were suddenly interrupted. A long and powerful shadow covered her from the heat of the sun, closing in on her, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. She felt a pair of arms slide their way around her waist. She was lifted onto a portable desert machina, used for light transport.

Yuna didn't have the strength to fight.

Through a dehydrated blur, her vision told Yuna that she was swiftly gliding over the restless sands. Shortly after, the young summoner fell free into a dreamless sleep.

…..

* * *

A cool breeze whispered gently against her soft, fair skin. Yuna opened her eyes. The first image that implanted itself into her vision was of a rich crimson curtain. She stared at it for a few minutes, until her brain could figure out what it was that she was looking at. Once everything fit itself into place, Yuna cautiously spread her gaze around the rich room that she woke up in.

She found that she was laying on a deep pink round bed, with an upper frame by which crimson drapes enveloped her in a sleeping privacy. On the other side of the exceptionally spacious room, a well polished coffee table sat comfortably before a noble couch. Well crafted mats, placed all over the floor, bought life to the strange nest.

She twisted her neck over to the bed side table next to her head. Her muscles felt stiff and sore. A tray of food and water had been prepared for when the guest awoke from a long and enduring sleep. Yuna scrambled up towards the tray in such a hurry that she almost sent it all crashing to the floor.

Fatigued by hunger and dehydration, Yuna balanced the tray on her lap and quietly devoured everything on it.

….

* * *

Peering out the small, round window, Yuna found herself within a high tower. A rich and noble red city spread itself out below her, reaching out to the horizon in all directions. She knew where she was. The capital of her failing world; Bevelle. Drawing away from the faint light that rested peacefully on her face, Yuna headed for the door.

As she reached out to twist the doorknob, she was suddenly stopped. The door wouldn't open. Yuna shook the door, trying to force her way out, but to no avail. _Why won't it open? _She asked herself.

Suddenly a feeling of hopelessness weighed itself down upon the young summoner, as a new realization dawned down upon her. She was trapped!


	2. Chapter 2

HOSTAGE

" How could I be trapped ? " Yuna stared at the door, enveloped in confusion. A sudden shock vibrated down her as she witnessed door open on its own. A tall and powerful figure allowed itself into the room, his presence commanding and strong; Maester Seymour.

" Did you have a peaceful sleep Lady Yuna? " He spoke down on her. Yuna loathed this man. Every fibre of his being reminded her of disgust. She looked up at his looming face, glaring into his greedy eyes. " I trust you will keep true to our arrangements. " He continued.

Yuna hesitated. She knew that an arranged marriage with Lord Seymour would bring a wave of peace over Spira. That was her number one priority. She couldn't look at his filthy soul any longer, and pulled her gaze away from him.

" Lost for words my Lady? No matter, I won't be saying any vows either. " _This man is sick. _Yuna thought to herself. " Six days until our arranged marriage. I trust you will be ready by then. Good day my Lady. " With those parting words, the powerful Lord left the room, abandoning Yuna to a fancy prison.

Overcome with confusion and the pain of betrayal, Yuna sat down on the bed and stared down at her knees. She had given so much to Spira, and all of a sudden, the world that she loved had stabbed her in the back. She was ready to lay down her life for her people. The leaders of Spira had tricked her. They had tricked everyone! We were all being lead by a glimpse of a shadow. Leaders unwilling to acknowledge their place in the Farplane. They did not even care for the wellbeing of the people of Spira. Those people that she loved so much.

As a single tear slid down her cheek, Yuna cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Yuna awoke with the peaceful cry of crickets chirping outside her window. The faint glow of moonlight lit up the room. Fresh and revitalized, she sat up in her bed, powered with determination. She was surprised to see a fresh tray of food on her bedside table. Quietly, she consumed all of the food.

_I'm going to get out of here. _Yuna told herself. She went over to the small window and looked outside. The window was hatched. She supposed that Lord Seymour had assumed that she wouldn't dare climb down a 10 story building, on top of the highest ground in Bevelle. He was wrong.

Pulling a stool up to the wall, Yuna unhatched the window and pushed it open. She stuck her head out and looked down. Most of the walls were smooth and not climbable. She would have to slide down. But where? She searched down the building, her eyes straining to see in the colourless light.

She spotted what she thought was a round and hard roof. It'd hurt, but it would have to do. There weren't many options, but jumping out the window was better than staying there, Yuna thought. Psyching herself up, Yuna took a deep breath and climbed over the window sill. " Okay, let's do this. " She whispered to herself.

A strong breeze blew Yuna's hair into her face, distracting her as it blew into her mouth. Spitting it out and flicking it off her face, she looked down, gripping to the edge of the window. Her body hugged the wall. She used her rubber boots as a grip. They worked well against the stone wall.

* * *

Closing her eyes, she let go. She began to slowly slide down the wall, her rubber grip and fingers digging into the stone. The night wind bought goose bumps to her skin. The butterflies in Yuna's stomach were so strong that she thought she was going to vomit.

Her body stopped sliding. Carefully, she slid her cheek down towards the ground and realized that her feet had landed on the top of an window frame. It was very thin, so only her toes could support her. From here on, the building was a lot steeper. Yuna's heartbeat was fluttering like the beating wings of a butterfly. It was making her lightheaded.

" Just go for it! " Yuna whispered as she let go of the grip against the window and slid down, unable to brake herself to a stop. Against her will, her entire body was pulled away from the wall by gravity. Yuna scrunched up her face, attempting to prepare herself for a hard fall.

A sharp and numbing pain crawled its way through every nerve and muscle, until her entire back was enveloped in hot, searing pain. As droplets of liquid fell down her face, Yuna raised both of her hands to her mouth and bit down on one of them, trying not to make a sound. Her face was immobilized into a twisted state, frozen by pain and fear.

Her breathing had become shallow and rapid. The feeling in her hand was beginning to disappear.

The cool breeze and the peaceful crickets continued in their ways, unaffected by Yuna's distress. Immobilized into a frozen state by an unimaginable pain, she lay there. Unable to move.


	3. Chapter 3

HOSTAGE

As the night fell away and the golden rays of light warmed the rich city with a heavenly radiance, Yuna lay there. She stared at the drifting clouds. The pain in her back had gone, but she was afraid to move incase it would come back to her. Fresh voices could be heard well below her, the workers of the city readying themselves for a new day of work. They were completely oblivious to Yuna's presence above them. Her situation and her injuries.

She made the decision to get up. Lifting her upper body up was painful, but not enough to dimmer her determination. Yuna figured that she would have deep bruises all across the middle of her back. Wincing, she looked at her hand. It had a deep bruise on it, in the shape of teeth marks. She had to get down from there.

Looking around the roof and the surrounding buildings below her and around her, she spotted a ladder on the edge on her roof. The ladder took her to a lower level, but it was still a ways to the bottom of the city. She looked up at the wall she had slid down, the sun glaring in her eyes. The warm light felt comforting on her skin after a long and enduring night. The sweet melody of the city's birds was like honey in her ears.

The silhouette of a head stuck itself out, searching its lower surroundings. Yuna pressed herself against the wall next to her, hiding herself from view, looking up, like a spy in the bushes. The head disappeared back inside the palace. She didn't have much time. Soldiers would be looking for her.

Yuna climbed herself down numerous ladders until she found herself on a brick trail. An alleyway. The tall walls bought chilly shadows as they intercepted the warmth of the sun. She found herself at the edge of the alleyway, and looked up into the main street. The city was huge. It was like an oversized labyrinth. Hovering machina zipped their way all over the city.

Soldiers and Monks patrolled the streets, allowing no escape for criminals. Or prisoners. Yuna realized that she stuck out of the crowd with her foreign clothes. She needed a disguise.

* * *

Walking down the main street was easy and peaceful with a nun's gown and hat covering almost Yuna's entire body. The towering loom of the main gate could be seen from afar. She could feel the tips of her fingers touching freedom. She was almost out.

Yuna found herself at the gate, after spending a fair amount of time escaping the maze of the city. As simple as eating cheese, she walked up to the gates and permitted that the guards let her out of the city. They did. She was out! Yuna swept in a long and deep wave of air, and took her first step out of the city.

She was hugging freedom. The pain in her back didn't matter anymore. The pain of betrayal wasn't important anymore. She was out! She had a life to live, and it was up to her how she was going to use it! As Yuna was strolling out of the capital of Spira, she allowed herself to relax.

* * *

The trees of Macalania played a harmonic song with it's crystals and magic. The forest was alive! As she strolled down the sky blue path, Yuna allowed herself to absorb the beauty of her surroundings.

Macalania had always fascinated her. What was it that had bought the plants to life in this forest? The chilly melody that played in her ears had always lit a love in her heart. But what caused it? She had always figured that the wind bounced off the frozen and crystallized water, which echoed off into the forest, and that had created a sound of character. It was like listening to the song of nature.

" Excuse me? " Inquired a stranger, approaching Yuna from behind. The stranger had shocked her out of her thoughts, and she spun around, surprised. She gasped. Instantly Yuna berated herself for allowing her to let her guard down. Standing before her were several guards, dressed in a noble, armored dressing. They surrounded her, closing in with their pointed guns. As the guards parted in front of her, a tall and powerful figure approached her.

His blue hair was like the frozen waters of hell. Yuna frowned with disgust as she looked into the eyes of Lord Seymour. Those eyes looked down on her with contempt. They seemed insane. He wasn't in his right mind. "Going somewhere? " He demanded, with his soft, yet strong voice. Yuna just stared up into his otherworldly eyes that glimmered with the darkness of a psycho. She shook with a mix of fear and anger.

With a flick of his hand, he issued his command, and walked away. " Take her away. "The freedom she held onto so tightly was snatched out of her hands. As she struggled against the imposing hands and arms, they took her away. Back into the imprisonment of Bevelle.


	4. Chapter 4

HOSTAGE

Somewhere below Bevelle, in the depths of its underground channels, lay an age old dungeon. Sitting on the chilly dampness of a stone room, Yuna leaned against a hard wall. Resting beside her, a festering stink rose from a decomposing body, creating an unpleasant aroma. Her stomach churned. The smell was making her sick. Yuna removed her disguise and covered the body with the full length cloth. Her body shook with the cold, but it was better than breathing in the stink of a rotting sinner, she thought.

She could hear the rhythm of clicking footwear against the hard stone outside her dungeon. Soldiers were keeping watch. They weren't going to let the young summoner escape twice. Yuna had no idea how she was going to herself out of this one. With a strong sense of boredom with being left alone in a near empty room, she closed her eyes and listened. Yuna could hear the mourning spirits of the faith cry her a song. She could feel a story within every note.

This was a place of endings. A place where prisoners were taken to face themselves in the eleventh hour. Where remorse and regret uncovered themselves when they had nowhere else to go. Regrets of unspoken love, or of a lifetime of unexpressed guilt. For Yuna, it was a regret of love. Regret that she couldn't use her life to bring peace to Spira. Now, more than ever, her heart yearned for the one that she loved. She was prepared for this. Yuna had committed herself to Spira, and in the process, had put all personal feelings aside.

Now that she was here, she was beginning to have second thoughts about sacrificing herself. Would it be so bad if she quit and had a happy life with him? What would everyone think? The people of Spira would scorn her. Could she live with herself? Her friends would be happy at least. Except for maybe Sir Auron. What would he think?

A loud knock echoed through the metal door, frightening Yuna out of her dreamlike thoughts. She would think about it more when she got out of this dungeon, Yuna decided. " Better eat up, young summoner, if you want to be healthy for your big day. " The deep voice slid a tray of ill kept food under a gap in the door. Yuna glared at it, deciding whether or not she was hungry enough to eat it. " Five more days. " Concluded the guard. As he patrolled away from the prison, Yuna could hear the roar of his contemptuous laughter.

As the hours passed, the brave summoner strolled around the small entrapment. She played with the cracks in the stone with the tip of her boot, dancing as a slave to her boredom. She stopped. The rotting corpse relaxed before her feet, its ugly form concealed underneath the holy uniform. It came to her mind. She could hear the deep breathing of an uncleanly man outside. _An idea. _A light shone in Yuna's eyes as she envisioned a scenario in her mind. Her small mouth stretched into a cunning smile. The smile of a newly founded motivation as she stared at the covered body in the corner.

She waited. The rhythmic echo of a deep footed soldier slowly drew itself away. Using what strength she had left, Yuna dragged the body away from the corner and into the middle of the prison, where it could be clearly seen by anyone who wished to look into the room. She lifted the cloth. As she did, a dense and heavy wave of rotting stench blew itself into Yuna's face. She quickly covered her mouth as her body told her vomit, letting the cloth fall out of her hand. The summoner took a few seconds to let the disgusting feeling float away, before drawing in a deep breath. She held it. As her eyes and nose suffered through a long and enduring struggle, Yuna dressed the corpse and covered it's skull with the nun's hat.

Yuna pressed herself into a corner, waiting for the guard to return to his position. He was taking a long time. Yuna felt that he had been gone almost an hour. She imagined that was probably abnormal, but then again, how much experience had she had studying the routines that guards took patrolling underground hidden complexes? Yuna concluded that it was just her imagination. _He was coming. _Yuna could hear the distant footsteps becoming clearer and clearer with each passing second. As the sound became loud against her ears, Yuna pressed herself further into the corner.

The footsteps stopped. The man's deep breath could be heard repeating itself outside the cell. It drew itself closer to the small barred window in the door. Yuna's heartbeat was fluttering. _What's he doing? _She asked herself. The deep winded rhythm continued at the window. A couple of heavy knocks echoed through the metal. They frightened Yuna, and her body jumped. Sweat trickled down the side of her face. Her breathing became rapid, her eyes wide. She concentrated on a small crack on the floor.

"Hey. " Sounded the deep voice. It sounded demanding with a hint of confusion and curiosity. "Get up. " He ordered. The corpse lay still. An untouched tray of food sat next to it. His heavy set breathing was becoming unbearable in Yuna's ears. She heard him swear under his breath, the sound of fumbling metal peaces echoed through the cell walls. The door opened. Slowly and cautiously, Yuna watched as a large and muscular man emerge from behind the opened door. Now was her chance. Frightening the guard, Yuna slipped behind him and sprinted out the door, slamming it shut on her way out. The look of confusion and bewilderment froze in her mind. He was locked in. But he had keys, it was only a matter of time before he would break free. Yuna had to use all her energy to get out of there. She began running.


End file.
